Entre Ciel et Terre ou Irina
by jesse117
Summary: Irina est une jeune fille nomade qui à grandis au côté de son grand-père. La Guerre lui à pris sa famille. Mais il veux tout de même qu'elle s'engage dans les force d'Anatoray. Mais quels sont donc ces secrets que le vieil homme lui dissimule ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle de telles yeux ?


Depuis la chute de la guilde il y avait de cela plus de 150 ans, les choses avaient beaucoup changer sur Prestale. Et la situation politique et la diplomatie des différentes nations de ce monde avait beaucoup évoluer. De nombreux conflits éclataient.

C'est dans ces conditions, de tensions et de tumultes généralisés, que les différentes tribus errantes s'étaient unifié en une vaste nation. Depuis tout ces siècles, qu'ils étaient persécuter, ils purent enfin reprendre en main le cours de leurs existences et retrouver leur dignité perdu. Ils prirent alors le nom de Nation Ard'üül. Et l'espace d'un siècle leur civilisation retrouva son faste du temps bien lointain où leurs ancêtres étaient les seules à naviguer dans la mer des nuages. Mais cela ne devait pas durer.

C'était il y a 18ans. Une guerre avait éclaté entre Utra et la tribut ard'uul des Barka, guerre qui avait débuté pour des motifs commerciaux. En trois mois Prestale s'embrasa. L'Anatoray un allié de longue des tributs ard'uul entra en guerre suivit des quatre autres nations nomades, de la République de l'Ouest et du Royaumes de Kanto. De son coté Dithis qui soutint Utra se vit emboîter le pas par une coalition d'état. Et c'est ainsi qu'au terme de la première année du conflit, que la quasi totalité de notre monde était engager dans la guerre.

Trois ans plus tard, la Coalition fut contraint de signer l'armistice. L'Union et les Altaï (les quatre grande nations et Ard'üül) sortaient enfin victorieux du conflit. Mais à quel pris ? Les états sédentaires en ressortirent défigurées et les ard'uul avaient presque été exterminer.

_Seigneur, regarde ! je crois que l'ennemi nous a retrouvé. _

Malik le vieil officier radar regardait son écran avec dépit. Lui qui pensait enfin pouvoir ce reposer après des heures de veille, il allait devoir une fois de plus ce battre contre son age pour la survit de son clan. Il maudissait comme à chaque fois dans son cœur ces gens des terres qui avait voulu cette guerres sur de faux prétexte. Il guetta un instant le regard de son jeune chef, et a son geste fit résonner l'alarme dans tout le vaisseau. La flotte toute entière ce mis en branle, et forma un immense cercle autour de son vaisseau amiral. L'affrontement était imminent et s'annonçait plus âpre que les précédent.

Temugaï qui venait tout juste de succéder a son défunt père était très préoccupé, cette assaut ne pouvait pas plus mal tombé.

A l'infirmerie de l'Insoumis, l'agitation régnait également. Mais là, ce n'était pas les chasseurs et les les cuirassé adverse qui préoccupaient le personnel médical. La jeune Irina Araï fille de baron d'Anatolay et épouse de Temugaï, était en pleine délivrance, le futur d'une des plus grandes tribut nomade du sud avait pendant neuf mois durant enflé son ventre, et s'apprêtait maintenant a venir au monde. Malgré les potions qu'on lui faisait boire pour retarder l'heureux événement, rien n'y faisait. Elle ne pourrait pas évacuer, et devrais mettre au monde son enfant en plein combat.

En un peu plus de six heures, le travail fut finit. La jeune mère bien qu'épuisée, rayonnait comme mille soleil en tenant son bébé dans ces bras. Cette petite choses qui venais de naître était pareil à une défiance a cette guerre futile et insensé. Mais le destin ne semblais pas encore entièrement de leur avis, car il y eu soudain une énorme explosion qui plus que toutes les autres encore. Le vaste navire de guerre ce mis d'un coup à défaillir et s'inclina dangereusement sur bâbord et commença lentement à chuter. L'équipage hurlait et courrait paniqué dans tout les sens. Le médecin chef tenta de communiquer avec le poste de commandement, mais la réponse ce faisait attendre. Il insistait depuis quatre à cinq minutes, quand il croisa soudain le regard d'un coup horrifié de sa maîtresse. Quand il ce retourna vers et vis l'objet de son choc. Son maître était appuyé le corps ensanglanté sur le montant de la porte. Il courut à sa rencontre et eu tout juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il fut mis sur une civière et ils commencèrent à prendre soin de lui tandis que la sage femme tentait d'apaiser la mère. Les sanglots de la jeune femme, les gémissement du guerriers mais surtout les pleures de l'enfant, tout cela était bien pire que tout les bombardement.

Une heure plus tard, par le hublot de la navette d'évacuation, le vieux Marik contemplais le triste spectacle de la chute de l'Insoumis et de sa flotte. L'ennemi était finalement reparti, plus personne ne pensait qu'un jours ils puissent à nouveau sourire. Le dernier des chef Araï était tombé, Temugaï fils de Temurgi était mort. Son épouse qui avait toujours été calme et forte même en plein cœur des combat avait été prise d'hystérie à l'annonce de la nouvelle et dans son agitation c'était gravement blesser. Les médecins avait du la drogué et le vieille ami de couple c'était vu confier la garde de la petite. Étant de plus le dernier a pouvoir prendre des décisions pour les survivants, il avait décider de mettre le cap vers le pays natal de sa suzeraine. Il priait pour qu'on puisse la soigner là-bas et il était également certain qu'ils y trouverais refuge. Le père d'Irina était un homme d'une grande droiture qui avait jadis lors de leur mariage juré qu'il soutiendrais toujours les araïs.

Voilà un an que c'était arriver et depuis les choses avaient changer. Le clan s'était dispersé afin de survivre mais le vieil homme lui était rester au palais. Sa maîtresse avait finit par succomber a ses blessures, mais plus encore de sa peine. Elle lui avait confié son enfant avant de s'éteindre. Le vieille homme passait beaucoup de temps devant le tombeaux des deux amants qui avaient été tués par cette ignoble guerre.

Une autre chose était sur le point de changer, car après trois années de terribles affrontements, il semblait que le vent serin de la paix allait de nouveaux soufflé et emplir tout les corps d'une tranquillité qui leur permettrait de tout rebâtir.

Mais ce jour là ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait. Le Baron Milos voulait le voir en urgence et il ce demandait bien pourquoi. Les deux hommes ne c'était pas reparler depuis les funérailles neuf mois plus tôt de la fille du baron, alors pourquoi tout d'un coup ce dernier voulait il le voir et surtout de quoi voulait il l'entretenir ?

C'est en début de soirée que la gouvernante de la maison Milos vint le chercher pour son entretien. Quand Marik entra dans le bureau du maître des lieux, la pièce était inondée d'une profonde couleur rouge oranger. Les lourds souvenirs de cette tragique journée lui revinrent en mémoire et ce n'est que par un raclement de gorge de son hôte qu'il fut ramener à la réalité.

_Marik mon vieil ami, viens dont t'asseoir près de moi. Ne reste pas si loin s'il te plais._

Le noble homme était encore a deux ans de fêter son cinquantième printemps, mais il semblais en avoir déjà vingt de plus. La dureté des événement qui l'avait frapper quelques mois plus tôt l'avait profondément marquer. Lui qui avait toujours été un bon vivant arborait aujourd'hui un visage émacier, et sa silhouette jadis robuste était depuis fort amaigris. Cette triste vu emplissait le cœur du nomade de pitié. Il avait eu peine a reconnaître la voix de celui qu'il avait toujours appeler mon frère. Celle qui avait été pareil a un ouragan de gaieté était devenue pareil a une bises sur des terres de désolation. Et c'est le regard en peine qu'il vient prendre place sur un siège près du fauteuil roulant de son protecteur.

_Tu es à terre depuis trop longtemps. _dit le baron, _je sais que tu avait pour ma fille comme pour ton maître mon gendre, un amour paternel. Mais tu ne peut pas continuer à te morfondre ainsi sur leur tombe. De plus moi aussi bientôt je les aurais rejoint._

_Que dis tu mon frère ? tu..._

La main levé de son ami l'avait fait taire.

_Je sais mon age, et je sais que tu aimerais me voir aussi fort qu'autrefois. Mais voilà le chagrins m'a consumé et bientôt je ne serais plus. _

_Est-ce ci grave que cela ?_

Il était désormais effrayer, et craignait le pire pour l'avenir.

_mes médecins ne me donnent pas plus d'un an, mais d'ici là tu devras être repartie, et avec toi ma dernière descendante !_

Il frappa dans ses mains, le claquement fort et distinct qu'il produit contrastait avec la triste allure qu'il avait désormais.

Une femme apparu alors avec dans ses bras une couverture richement orné qui enveloppait quelque chose. Suivant l'ordre gestuel de son seigneur, la jeune servante vint déposer l'ensemble dans les bras du vieux voyageur. Celui ci n'avais plus vu l'enfant depuis son arriver au palais, et il ne savait plus a quoi elle ressemblais vraiment. Alors quand il découvrit son visage pour voir a quoi ressemblait le petit être, et qu'elle ce réveilla par la même occasion, il fut soudain pris d'une sorte de frayeur. Comment ce comporter avec ce petit bout de choux qui assurément ne devais pas ce souvenir de lui, il croisât soudain son regard et fut immédiatement sous le charme. Il ce mit même a esquisser un sourire quand elle lui sourit chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis sa dernière bataille. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son défunt jeune maître mais avait déjà le regard de sa mère. Ses cheveux était gris et sa peau légèrement bronzer, cette petite ressemblais déjà à une ard'uul et seul ses yeux aussi vert que ce ceux de sa mère rappelais qu'elle était son métissage. Par jeux elle attrapa une des moustache de l'homme qui ce mit alors a pousser un rire aussi puissant qu'un coup de tonnerre. Quand une minute plus tard il finit par ce calmer, il posa sur le grand-père maternelle de la petite un regard apaisé qui croisa par la même le sourire comblé du baron.

_Irina Temu'lan Arai, c'est son nom._

la voie du noble avait repris un peu de sa superbe d'antan.

_Je suis toujours étonner de voir ta connaissance de notre langue, mais en effet elle semble être aussi valeureuse que l'était sont père ça lui ira bien _(Temugaï = aigle valeureux et Temu'lan = louve valeureuse dans la langue de la Nation)_._

_Je sais aussi que c'est ainsi que les tiens appel aujourd'hui encore ma bien aimée enfant._

_Ainsi donc tu lui a donner le nom de sa mère dans nos deux langues, tu tiens a ce qu'elle règne sur les deux peuples ?_ Marik avait posé sa question avec une lueur non dissimulé de malice dans le regard. _Pourquoi veux tu que j'emporte la princesse avec moi ? N'y a-t-il personne dans ton vaste domaine qui puisse prendre soin d'elle après ta mort ? _

_Non mon ami. Depuis le mariage de ma fille certain de mes parents pensent qu'un autre devrais régner sur nos terre et bien entendu sa mort n'arrange rien. Si Irina demeure ici, elle sera au mieux forcer d'épouser un de ces rats, au pire elle sera tuer et ça je ne le peut l'envisager. Elle est la fille d'un de vos nobles et je sais que ton peuple la protégera et qu'elle pourra un jour retrouver la place qui lui reviens ici bas dans ce manoir, mais aussi la haut dans vos nefs._ Il fit un geste en direction de la porte et quelques instant plus tard un valet lui portait un document. _ce document est bien sur un faux mais il atteste que toi Marik Ergam tu es le grand-père d'Irina Ergam cette petite fille dans tes bras._

Marik resta un instant interdit, il ne comprenais pas encore tout ce que lui disait son vieux camarade ni tout ce que cela impliquait, lui qui avait perdu bien avant la guerre sa famille et qui s'était attacher a son jeune maître comme à un fils pour oublier sa peine, lui qui après la mort de celui ci n'avais pas accorder un regard a l'enfant de ce dernier, le voilà qui était fait « grand-père » légal de celle ci par son véritable grand-père. Il pensa tout d'abord que son ami avait franchement perdu l'esprit puis il réalisa. Soudain il comprenais la graviter de la situation et toute sa porté. Cette enfant représentait beaucoup et ce qu'il prenait pour les seul ravage du chagrin, il comprenait tout a coup ce que le baron ne lui avait pas dis. Quelqu'un l'avait empoisonné et il ce mourrait. Si le coupable avait attenté à la vie du noble, alors rien ne l'empêcherait de tuer une enfant bâtarde. Il resserra la petite sur son cœur. Il avait déjà perdu le père et vu la mère dépérir avant de disparaître a son tour alors il était hors de question qu'il laisse qui que ce soit faire du mal à cette gamine.

_Que vas tu donc faire de ta nouvelle petite fille ? _»finit pas lui demander le seigneur.

_j'ai entendu parler de groupe de nomade vivant plus au nord, ils ont établie des camps volant et commerce avec les Royaumes de l'est, je vais me rendre là bas. J'y ai déjà quelques amis qui sauront très bien mentir. De plus mes compétences de pilote me permettrons vite de retrouver du travail. Tu veux que je la traite comme ma petite fille très bien alors sache que j'en ferait une guerrière qui saura tout du ciel et quand le moment sera venu elle apprendra qui elle est et qu'elle famille était la sienne._

le ton conquérant du nomade remis un peu de chaleur dans le cœur de son protecteur.

Un mois plus tard, au court d'une nuit d'orage et de tempête qu'une, ombre agile et silencieuse, ce mit à glissa pareil à un spectre dans l'immense demeure seigneuriale. Les gardes d'habitude si vigilent était ce soir absent et c'est sans rencontrer le moindre obstacle que le fantôme entra dans une chambre ou dormais profondément une petite fille qui deux jour plus tôt avait fêter son première anniversaire. La silhouette ce dirigea, vers le berceau et sans un bruit il ôta l'enfant de sa couche et s'en fut avec elle. Une brutale averse débuta tandis que l'étrange forme s'éloignait de la grande demeure. Il embarqua a bord d'un vanship en adressant un ordre en langue ard'uul au pilote qui aussitôt mis les gaz. Et c'est dans un bourdonnement sourd que le vaisseau tout entier disparu dans la pluie et les ténèbres de cette nuit sans lune.

_Tout c'est passer comme convenue ?_

_Oui, d'ici a ce que quelqu'un ce rende compte de la disparition de la petite nous serons déjà loin._

Sur ces mots un éclaire illumina le visage du mystérieux passager, il arborait un sourire plein de ruse et de malice lui barrait le visage déjà torturé par la guerre et mais égailler par ce que lui réservait l'avenir.


End file.
